


A series of good choices.

by Fargosis



Series: Generations [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Mid-century France, Slice of Life, Spy backstory oh shit, mafia stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fargosis/pseuds/Fargosis
Summary: Spy is good at many things, breaking hearts, lying, stealing, cheating, murder, and ultimately he has always prided himself on his ability to make good choices--a sign of his intelligence and maturity. Of course, nothing exists in a vacuum, and Spy can easily trace all the good choices he's made over his life--and will continue to make--back to a long proud family history of good choice making.





	A series of good choices.

Marie had arrived home from school when she found mother sitting in the parlor, her mother beckoned her over into her lap--and smiled gently, giddly whispering into her daughter’s ear that she was going to be a big sister. She had made a house call to the doctor earlier in the day and he confirmed her suspicions. She told Marie that they’d wait until dinner to tell her father the good news once he was home from work. Marie eagerly asked when the new baby was to be expected.

“Not until November my dear, you’ll be four,” Personally, Adrienne-Genevieve Jones had been the youngest in her family and had always felt isolated and lonesome from her siblings. By the time she had blossomed into a young woman all of her brothers and sisters had been married and left home, leaving her all alone in that big empty house. But she expected better from her sweet daughter, she’d make a good sister she told herself, and the children would only be four years apart. By the time Marie would be married their youngest would already be courted. It would be perfect. She was going to make sure it was perfect.

“Marie?”, Adrienne asked in a calm soothing voice.

“Yes mother?”

“If you could choose--would you prefer a baby brother or sister?”

Marie sheepishly shrugged her shoulders “I dunno...love him all the same,” she sighed, tired from her long day playing in class with the other children, sleepily leaning into the warm embrace of her beloved mother.

Adrienne laughed and brushed a golden curl out of the child’s face “Oh you certainly are your father’s daughter you are. But where’s the fun in that? If you were able to choose, what do you think you’d like?”

Marie sighed happily against her mother’s soft touch “mmm...a sister,”

Her mother smiled widely “A sister?”

“Mhmm...could take her out to play dollies with the other girls,”

“Mm,yes, wouldn’t that be just grand?” Adrienne sighed wistfully, gazing out the large parlor windows that opened out over the flower garden, enjoying the warm sunlight as it fell upon her and her young daughter. Winter was finally over and spring was in its midst. Soon the garden would be blooming once more, as it always would. “Mm...yes...grand...best to get dinner started,” Adrienne  sat up and set her young daughter down, “Be best you went and got changed out of uniform.” Marie nodded and set off upstairs to her bedroom. She wondered as she stepped into the large lilac room if she would be to share it with the new baby, especially if it was a girl. Well...not with the  _ baby _ , that was what the nursery was for. But when her new baby sibling was grown some. She had only been moved out of the nursery last year herself, good thing mother was having a new baby, she had worried the nursery would grow awful lonesome. Graciously, Marie undressed and set her school uniform aside on her bed, before fetching a lighter dress from the closet. Always seemed rather bothersome to her that she’d come home and change for dinner and the evening radio only to then be bathed and changed again for bed. Seemed like an unnecessary step. But she had had this argument with mother before, and she would always shake her head and tell her she was being fussy and that she’d understand when she was older, it was just the proper thing for a young lady to do. Marie found that to be awfully rubbish, but it really didn’t matter much. Father would be home soon enough and they would all sit down and eat dinner together like they did every night, and then she and mother would delight father with the wonderful news.

Marie picked up one of her baby dolls and sat down with it on her bed. She was starting to get excited about the prospect of being a big sister.

She had dozed off when she awoke to the sound of her father’s automobile pull up by the house outside. Marie quickly sat up and raced down the stairs to meet her adoring father.

“And now where’s my little princess?”

“I’m right here papa!” Marie called as her father hoisted her up and spun her around before kissing her on the cheek.

“And how's my little muffin today? Learn anything new and exciting in class?”

Marie giggled, her golden curls bouncing around as she shook her head. “Just same boring old business

“Same boring old business!?” René- Siméon-François Jones feigned surprise, “Adrienne  dear I think we may have a real Simone de Beauvoir on our hands here!” He joked cheerfully as he handed his daughter off to his wife before kissing her on the cheek, “And how have you been today my dear?”

“Oh I’m afraid to say just the same boring old business around here as well.” she said, smiling down at her sweet Marie who giggled in response. “Better wash up, dinner will be on the table soon.”

René quirked his eyebrows, it was unusual for his wife to be so blunt.

“Elbows off the table Marie,”

“Darling, you outdid yourself tonight!” 

“Oh it was nothing, Josephine brought over some fresh hens eggs and I just couldn't resist.”

“Ha! You keep this up and the boys and I down at the office are gonna have to start investigating your cooking, make sure you aren’t trading these high class government secrets.”

Adrienne threw her head back with a laugh and playfully swatted at her husband’s arm. “You kid too much! How’s anybody supposed to take anything you say seriously?”

René chuckled in response “I find the badge does the trick half the time,”

“And the other half?”

René shrugged “Well I threaten to sell my wife’s recipes to the wives of those dirty German men. With a hearty meal like this in their bellies they’d be sure to give us the runaround.”

Adrienne just laughed and shook her head, the rest of the meal was pleasantly filled with idle stories from the office and around the neighborhood, with the occasional quip from Marie about one thing or another one of her little girl friends did in the past week.

“Well Adrienne, I know I’ve already said it but you really outdid yourself tonight! And on a monday no less!”

Adrienne smiled at her husband, but avoided eye contact as she began to clear the table. “Well, it’s not just a Monday…” Now this caught René’s attention as he followed his wife into the kitchen, only highlighted by his daughter’s enthusiastic bouncing..

“What...what do you mean it’s not ‘just a Monday? What are you hiding from me you clever little vixen?” asked René, standing over his wife as she began to soak the dinner dishes. Adrienne just smiled slyly, laughing as her husband’s breath tickled the hairs on the back of her neck, before she swung around and planted a sweet wet kiss on his cheek, stealing the words out of his mouth and making him hot and rosy under the collar. Once she was in good and close Adrienne shone a mischievous smile before leaning in against René’s ear to whisper

“We’re going to have a baby.”


End file.
